THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM
by SuddenEnd
Summary: This is my own outlook on the Narutoverse.I made this fanfic for all the Naruto fans out there.This fanfic may not be the best but it deserves a quick look.So drop on by and say Hi to Denji a Genin from Kumogakure whose aim is to become a great ninja.What happens when our main character meets the sweet-rhyming-five-timing-KillerBee-Sawee.Well we'll just have to find out.


**_Author:_**

 **Good day to all you readers.I'm back with another Naruto fanfic.For all of you who read my first one it wasn't particularly good.I mean even I realised that it was mediocore so I decided to scrap my old idea and start a new one.**

 _I hope you all enjoy my revamped fanfic._

X

Preview

I was born in Kumogakure.My parents were simple blacksmiths who made weapons for the shinobi of Kumo.There was almost always an overcast in the village.The clouds always seemed to loom in the sky.Always keeping the villagers aware and alert for thunder.

Kumogakure wasn't a bad place to be raised.I mean it was a large and beautiful place.Adventure always lurked around every corner be it playing with my friends in the park or climbing up the sides of cliffs.I often was scolded by my mother for causing trouble in the village.My father always said that I just had too much energy and that I would grow out of it.

But my brother just smiled.Of all my family my brother was my favourite.Seiichi my elder brother he was the one who would always slide me sweet dumplings during dinner and pick me up from my play dates.He was the most involved person in my life.I especially enjoyed camping in our backyard with him.We would stay up late and he would tell me all these stories,of course I knew most of them were fake but that did not stop them from being fun.

Seiichi unlike our parents was keen on doing more than making weapons and selling them to people who would use them to protect the village.Seiichi wanted more,he wanted to protect the village and it's people with his own hands.He stuck to this dream even though it meant disappointing our parents.He was always keen and motivated.Seiichi would always tell me that he worked hard at the academy to protect our family.He Would say that he valued our lives more then anything in the world.

Seiichi would never admit it maybe because he was too embarrassed but we all knew that the only person he really wanted to protect was me ,his little brother whose large hazel eyes always brought warmth to his heart.Seiichi grew up to be an exceptional ninja far acceding our parents' expectations.He was a natural prodige.He was credited for being one of the best swordsman in the village.The pride which he had brought to the Saito household.

News of my brother being a great shinobi spread like wildfire in the village and demand for weapons,paperbombs,sealing scrolls and other misc items skyrocketed.Our family became so wealthy that the Third Raikage deemed us as the 'Saito Clan'.I had it all everything a child would want and best of all I had the promise of inhereting all of my families wealth under the condition that I took over the family business.

Of course it was customary that the first born child be given the option of inheritance first but big brother Seiichi refused.He was well off on his own and loved what he was doing why would he give that all up to be cooped up in an office all day stamping papers.Now the option fell upon me.I could either chose to inherent what was essentially a large industry or follow in my brother's huge foot steps.

I had half the mind to choose the money but I was seven and I loved my brother dearly.So I chose to become a shinobi(I know,I know you are all wondering why didn't I take the money. Well it was simply because I was seven people. What would you have done at that age?).My parents were less than impressed actually that is an understatement they were furious with my decision to become a ninja.Out of malice both my parents decided to have another child and that's how my sister was born.Aia was her name and she was the one who was going to carry our 'family's'(see how I used quotation marks there)legacy and would steal the spotlight from both me and Seiichi's disobedience.

I felt bad for my baby sister.She was very small and innocent I felt guilty for leaving her to bear our parents' high expectations but she would survive.She had too.

I spent most of my youth training and in the academy.I came to realize at a young age that I was not as talented as my brother.I was never going to be able to grasp ninjutsu quickly nor would I master my chakra to such an extent that I could sense what someone on the other side of the village was doing and how he was doing it.

I knew for a fact that I might possibly never be able to rival Seiichi's prowess with a blade but I had my own talents and I would hone them just like he honed his.I was determined to create my own legacy in Kumogakure and to become an even more famous shinobi then my brother.

My days in the academy were nothing more then ordinary nothing special ever took place except for the occasional visits from Lord Third and my classmates screeching in excitement when my brother came to pick me up late in the afternoon.He always asked why I had asked him to pick me up late from the academy and I had always told him it was a secret.He would smile and not pry anymore than necessary.He really took an interest in my life,he would often listen to my crazy stories of how I would become a fantastic ninja and that I would one day surpass him.

Seiichi would always smile his perfect smile and would encourage me and my ambitions."One day Denji,one day."he would always say.Towards the end of my academy days me and my brother had been cut from the family.Our parents said that they did not want us poisoning their last hope.As Always we laughed about it and how absurd the situation was.Seiichi and me did not choose to be ninjas to spite our parents but because it was something that we loved.

By the end of my days in the academy I had been living with my brother in his apartment.The apartment wasn't very big or comfy.My brother wasn't one for decorating and furnishing so he kept his home as simple as possible only buying the bare necessities.Seiichi was often away on missions he had been getting them more frequently as of late.I couldn't help but worry about my older brother and how dangerous his missions were.Over the years Seiichi was premoted to an Elite Joūnin.A freaking elite I was happy for him and all but really wait to add to the large mountain that I have to climb Lord Raikage.Being an elite joūnin was cool and all but it meant he had to take on more dangerous missions.

And as of late Seiichi became more secretive about his missions.He would say his missions weren't to be discussed with little children.Little,little I was nearly thirteen years of age and he called me little how dare he?In all honesty I was still rather little I barely looked different from my baby pictures.I still had the same spiky white hair.The same dark skin tone and round face and the same hazel eyes.The only difference was I had grown taller and was obsessed with chewing gum.I didn't know why but I liked chewing on it,the sensation always kept me active and aware.I never was one to sit and do nothing so chewing gum really helped me sit and focus on certain tasks.

Time went by fast and before I knew it.I was graduating the academy.I had finally become a shinobi.My brother was proud of me and my mother and father indifferent.I kept touch with little Aia she was still young(six years old to be exact).Little Aia would always be the first one to the door whenever I came home to visit.She would cry oh so much when I left but she learnt to get use to it.Aia was a very delightful child to be around,I loved her with all my soul and being she was virtually my whole world.I had finally come to understand what my brother felt when he looked into my eyes.

XX

X

 ** _Thank you for reading the preview.It was so fun to write it.The story just flowed out.I am so excited.Oh and remember I am fueled by reviews so reveiw,review,review I need to gear what you all think of this story and I need to hear your opinions too.I mean a story can't advance without input from the readers._**

 ** _Until next time bye!!_**


End file.
